Zelda's new view of Life
by Akiha x Kakuzu
Summary: Zelda visit Link in Ordon village, and decides to stay there for a while to get to know an other part of life. Which Link would love to show to his princess. ZeldaxLink
1. Zelda's Arrival in Ordon Village

My First ZeldaxLink fanfiction Hope you guys like it :D

Story beta-readed by Llwynog the Bard

**Summary:** Princess Zelda decides to visit Link and stay in Ordon Village for a while, to get to know an other part of life. Which Link would love to show to Zelda. 3

**Chapter I**: Zelda's Arrival in Ordon Village

It's been 6 months since Midna had left Hyrule to return to her own kingdom. Link went back to Ordon Village, to his old herding job.

Link missed Midna a lot, but he also missed the princess, wondering if he would ever see the beautiful princess again. He finished herding early today, and he slowly rode Epona back to his tree house. It was late and getting cold. It was Autumn now, and the days were getting darker every day.

Link arrived at his small tree house. He dismounted his horse, and pet her back sweetly. "You've done a great job," he whispered and smiled at the large horse. He turn to face the ladder and noticed the lights were on. Link climbed the ladder quietly and opened the door slowly. He felt a bit nervous; who could've entered his home? It wouldn't be one of the kids. He slowly walked further into the small room.

"You should lock your door," a soft feminine voice spoke. Link turned to face his bed. It was a cloaked woman. "Princess Zelda?" he whispered. Link recognized the cloak; she had worn it before in the castle when they first met. The woman smiled. "Yes, it's me," she said, and took off the hood from her head. "Why are you here?" Link asked the princess. She just smiled and got to her feet and took off the cloak. "I.. don't know," she answered. "I just felt like I needed to see you." She spoke softly. Her blue eyes didn't look at the boy in front of her. Her cheeks were pinkish colored. Link smiled lightly. He felt warm inside but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say; they had only met a few times. They didn't know each other well yet. Link moved to a chair and sat down.

Zelda looked back at the Hylian boy. "I'd like to stay here for a while, just to get to know another part of life. I've always wanted to know what it's like to live in a small village, where people can talk freely to each other. I've never had such a life," she said softly. Link smiled lightly. "You are welcome to stay. You may use my bed, I'll sleep in the basement," he spoke softly. He looked over to the hearth. He felt his stomach rumbling. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked the beautiful princess and smiled at her. Zelda shook her head. She looked at Link, wondering if he could cook.

"Then I'll prepare a meal for us," he said softly. He climbed into the basement, where he kept his cooking supplies. He turned on the lantern and hung it on the wall so he had enough light to see clearly. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He grabbed meat, vegetables, and a few other ingredients. He then climbed back up and filled a pan with water and put it on the fire.

He looked at the princess's clothes. "I think it would be better if you dress like the rest of the villagers here," Link suggested, as he looked down at her dress. "I think that would be best indeed. I stand out way to much like this," she spoke. Link nodded in agreement. "I'll ask the ladies in the village for some clothes," he said smiling, "or maybe Ilia has some clothes for you," he added.

The water started the boil and the young Hylian man added the vegetables and meat in it.

Meanwhile, Zelda walked around and looked at his stuff. "So.. you really like goats, do you?" she asked him and smiled.

Link nodded and smiled at her. '"They are smart creatures," he answered her.

The evening passed quite fast. The princess enjoyed Link's soup and not long after went to sleep, Zelda in Links soft bed, and Link in the basement using a simple blanket to cover his body. The night was quite cold, and Link couldn't sleep because of the cold.

* * *

End of Chap one!

What will happen next in chap 2? Zelda herding the goats? heh you'll see it yourself soon enough :D Hope you guys liked it so far. Please review ^^


	2. Bad mood and a snoring princess

Chapter 2

_**Note: This chapter has not been beta-readed yet. If anyone want to beta-read it, please email me. =3**_

* * *

The night had passed slowly.

Link had a horrible night down in the basement. It was cold, and insects were crowling over him. It creeped him out, but was determinded to stay there. Link heard the rooster. ''Morning..'' He murmured and got up to his feets. He climbed up the ladder and found the princess still sleeping. He sighted lightly and walked over to her resting an arm on her shoulder, shaking it lightly.

There was no responce at all. Link sighed again, he turned around and walked to the door. He heard soft murmuring and snoring. It made him chuckle a bit. ''She snores...'' He said softly and couldn't help himself but laughing at the thought of it. He left the tree house to meet up with Ilia. At Link's suprising, his horse was gone..

Link was slightly irritated, his horse was taken again, probably by Ilia. ''She's probably at the pond'' He murmured and ran off into the woods. And yes, there she was, Ilia with Epona. ''How many times do I have to tell you? Stop taking Epona without letting me know'' Link said. He was releaved that Epona was with Ilia, but he couldn't stand Ilia for taking his horse without asking.

''I know, I'm sorry Link, but I thought Epona was lonely and needed some attention, you know, you always let her stay out in the open at night'' Ilia said. She smiled at Link.

Link sighed. ''Epona is an animal and animals SHOULD stay outside at night, what do you want me to do take her up in my tree house?'' Link asked.

Ilia shook her head. ''You just don't understand..'' She sighed. ''Well whatever, I came to see you because I need some of your clothes, well it's not that I need it, but a girl needs it and ehh..''

Ilia just stood there looking puzzled at Link. ''You.. need my clothes for an other girl? why?'' She asked. ''Oh just give me some, and she'll !explain it herself okay?'' Link said. He felt a bit ashamed for asking such a thing. ''Alright, I'll bring some'' Ilia said and walked off.

''Well that was easy'' Link murmured. He pet the back of Epona and mounted her. ''Let's go'' he said softly.

Epona rode him back to the tree house. Link wanted to check if Zelda had woken up. He stood by the ladder and listened. ''Oh my.. She really snores loud..'' He said and climbed up. ''Time to wake her up'' He entered the tree house and shook Zelda's shoulder a bit rougher than before. Zelda woke up. And looked at Link.

Link handed her a tissue. ''You're drooling'' He said. ''Oh my! I'm sorry!'' Zelda said and wiped off her mouth.

''Ilia is coming over to bring you some clothes'' Link said. ''Thats great'' Zelda said smiling. ''In the mean time we'll just eat some breakfast as we wait, after that, i'm gonna take you on a tour around the village'' Link said and smiled at her. Zelda nodded. ''Sounds good to me'' She said. She watched Link getting some bread and cheese, and some goat milk. ''I hope you like goat milk and goat cheese, it's all we eat it the morning, we don't have cows here'' Link said.

''It's fine, i'd love to try some'' Zelda said and took a bite of her goat cheese sandwich and made a disgusting look on her face. ''Salty'' She said. Link laughed softly. ''You'll get used to it, just don't eat to much of it'' He said. ''Don't worry about that'' Zelda said.

Both seemed to be more comfortable around one another. Although Link was a bit moody, he still showed his good side to the princess.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


End file.
